


Beautiful

by stayzen (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Photographs, Soft Markhyuck Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stayzen
Summary: Mark has a flower crown on his hair and a blush on his cheeks when Donghyuck takes photos of him.





	Beautiful

“We’re almost there”, Donghyuck says. He has his hand on Mark’s, their fingers intertwined as he pretty much drags his slightly reluctant boyfriend with him.

“At least you could tell me what the assignment is, since it means you’re taking photos of me”, Mark whines.

“I’ll tell you after we’ve taken the photos”

“It’s 'embarrass your boyfriend', isn't it?”

“Oh Mark, how did you guess! Since there’s absolutely no straight guys and no gay girls in my class, and we all happen to have boyfriends, our teacher thought that the perfect final assignment would be ‘embarrass your boyfriend’!” Donghyuck exclaims sarcastically.

“Ha, ha”, Mark says with a dry voice and an unamused look on his face. Donghyuck gives him a sweet smile. Mark rolls his eyes but then breaks into a smile.

They reach their destination. It is a wide grass field behind a playground. It is still quite early, so they are only ones there. The morning sun shines high on the cloudless sky, making the green grass almost shimmer. Donghyuck pulls Mark closer to the middle of the field.

“Okay, you can sit down on the ground”, Donghyuck says to Mark and the older complies. Mark is currently wearing a white t-shirt and white pants, since Donghyuck hoped he would for the photos. They make a nice contrast with Mark’s raven black hair. The older sits on the ground and crosses his legs.

Donghyuck takes his camera and a cardboard box out of his backpack. Mark watches curiously as the younger opens the box. Donghyuck takes out a flower crown. He made it in the morning before fetching Mark from his apartment.

The flower crown is made of real flowers; white and pink daisies. Every other flower is pink, and every other is white. Donghyuck walks up to Mark, kneels to his level and carefully places the flower crown on his boyfriend’s head. The pink and white flowers look nice against the black hair.

Donghyuck leans little away from Mark and takes a look at him.

“Am I ready for the photos?” Mark asks.

“Almost”, Donghyuck says. He leans slowly closer to Mark again and eventually places his lips on the side of the older’s neck. He leaves light kisses along Mark’s neck and his jaw, until he finally reaches the older’s lips. There he gives a soft kiss, little longer than the previous ones.

The effect is exactly what Donghyuck had hoped for. A slight blush rises on Mark’s cheeks.

Donghyuck gets up from the ground, takes a few steps away from the older, before kneeling again and taking his camera out. He looks at his boyfriend. Mark is sitting, legs crossed, on the green grass, wearing pearl white clothes. He has a pink and white flower crown decorating his jet-black hair that glistens a little on the bright morning sunlight. And there’s a lovely pink hue on his cheeks.

Donghyuck smiles. Mark’s expression is looking a bit uncomfortable, his eyes are flickering to his sides, not really focusing on anything. He clearly doesn’t know what to do with himself while waiting for some sorts of instructions from Donghyuck.

“Hey Mark”, Donghyuck starts, wanting to get the older’s attention. Mark lifts his gaze to the younger.

“You’re beautiful”

Mark blinks a few times, before casting his eyes little downwards as a shy smile appears on his face. That’s when Donghyuck takes a photo.

The sound of camera suddenly going off surprises Mark and the older lifts his now wide-eyed expression at Donghyuck. That’s when the younger takes a second photo.

Donghyuck sticks his tongue out at Mark, making the older laugh a little. And that’s when Donghyuck takes a third photo.

Donghyuck looks at the three photos he has taken. In the first one Mark is smiling shyly. In the second one he is clearly surprised, his dark eyes wide open. And in the third one he looks happy as the laughter lights up his face. Donghyuck knows already, that these are the photos he is going to use in his assignment; they are simple and beautiful. There is no useless trying in the photos, they just show a real person with real emotions.

Even if Donghyuck knows he already has the photos he needs, he still takes some more. It is nice to photograph his boyfriend. He makes Mark do some poses and laughs when the older whines because he feels too self-conscious. Mark is so cute.

“Okay, I think we’re done”, Donghyuck eventually says and puts the camera back into his backpack. He walks up to Mark who’s standing couple meters from him.

“You did great”, Donghyuck smiles.

“Thanks. Do you now want to tell me what the assignment is?”

“Sure”, Donghyuck says and then gives Mark a kiss on the lips, before continuing:

“It is ‘take photos of the most important person in your life’”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a nice day/night! <3


End file.
